Mousestar
is a lean classic tabby tom with a dark, chestnut-colored base coat. Description Appearance :Formality in terms of appearance (and nature) seems to be something that Mousestar lacks. He can easily be described with "chronic bedhead", an unruly short coat that sticks out at all sorts of angles, as if he just woke up. This messy and lazy mien is a preference of his. Mousestar is confident in his "roguishly handsome" looks, and opts out of a morning grooming. His chaotic fur has a dark gray-brown base, with his hairs turning a rich chestnut near his nose, muzzle, belly, and paws. Mousestar has a swirling classic tabby pattern that is jet-black in color. :Mousestar is nothing intimidating in terms of appearance. Due to a lack of dire nutrition during his youth, he stands smaller than most toms in the general area, and lacks any particular bulk. Instead, the leader has a weaselly look to him, wiry like the tall grass in his territory. He maintains a lean build regardless of how much freshkill he manages to hog down in one sitting, typical of a cat as active as himself. His short stature was his namesake as a loner, and even as a ThicketClan member. :Any scars on his skin that Mousestar once carried seem to have faded long ago. However, he does have a few nicks in his ears from previous skirmishes. Fortunately, this minor damage seems to have no impact on his hearing abilities. Due to being relatively young, Mousestar seems to recover from injuries quickly, and is always ready to jump back into action. Character :Mousestar, as they say, is the sunshine of ThicketClan. If camp is quiet, it's a safe bet that the extroverted tom is far from camp. Whether it's intentional or not, the tabby is awfully loud, to the point where he's convinced half of his clan that he's hard of hearing. He seems to be attracted to excitement and uses his obnoxious yelling as a form of pumping up his clanmates, especially since he aims to be an active participant in every daily duty of SummerClan. That being said, Mousestar has to be around someone at all times- literally. Boredom and isolation are his greatest weaknesses, so the noisy tom makes certain that someone knows where he is at all times. By no means does he intend to come off neither aggressive nor provocative with his loud tendencies, he just adores involvement. :Friendliness is something Mousestar is never short of. In fact, he can come off as a little too comfortable around his clanmates, specifically the opposite gender. The social tom appears to be secure at all times, with his comfort levels being particularly high with all of his clanmates. This may be the result of his social behavior and need to be active within the clan, as it allows him plenty of time to socialize with and get to know his clanmates. However, Mousestar is far too flirtatious for his own good. While he tends to be humorous and likes to crack a joke here and there, it's hard to tell if he's being serious, especially when it comes to his advances with she-cats. Even at Gatherings, he won't hesitate to publicly hit on Crowstar or Salmonstar with ridiculous pickup attempts. :While he may seem like some disloyal pushover, Mousestar is a cat to never turn your back on. He never beats around the bush, and when he wants something done...well, it better get done. They say that the SummerClan cat can turn on a dime if you say the wrong thing, and his aggressive side isn't something to be messed with. There's something very eerie about the tom and his mysterious past, like he's always got something to hide from ThicketClan. This intimidation factor, coupled with his bluntness, makes him almost unpredictable. He can be very terrifying when cats disobey him, and he won't hesitate to get the message to even cowering apprentices. Listen, and listen well, or there'll be consequences. :A rough history also comes with some considerably major faults. Mousestar has a few quirks to him that may seem rather minor at first, but can actually be risky. For example, he seems to display a stinginess when it comes to fresh kill, refusing to share it with anyone if he's particularly hungry. This can quickly arise to a food-aggression, causing him to strike out at oblivious cats who wish to share, leaving them to cower away to lick their wounds. Abilities :The tom is by no means a beefcake, but he is still capable of holding himself in combat relatively well. This weaselly tom relies on his agility to outmaneuver his opponent and dodge their attacks, which is one of the few times when his smaller size works to his advantage. However, he can be easily overpowered by a cat who is larger than himself. Due to such risks, he generally keeps his distance from heavier felines, and instead sneaks around the edges of a battle scene to pick out the perfect enemy for himself. An occasional high level of aggression on Mousestar's part can also work in his favor. :Surprisingly, the tom has a high level of physical and mental endurance, depending on the situation. The wide plains of ThicketClan have allowed Mousestar to develop into somewhat of a long-distance sprinter. A lighter build and coat work to his advantage, allowing him to practically fly along the surface on his short legs. Mentally, Mousestar can stand a waiting-game, so long as he isn't triggered into an aggressive state. This primarily applies to his flirtatious attempts. Biography Childhood :Mousestar has kept his past a complete secret from his clan, save for revealing that he originated as a rogue. However, it goes much deeper and darker than that. The young tom was born into a clowder of traveling strays, who followed their prey to keep steady meals coming. His mother was a feline named Gwen. :However, around the time when Mousestar was eleven moons of age, a horrible leafbare hit. Prey became so scarce that it was thought to be nonexistent, and the cats within the clowder began to die from starvation and organ failure. His parents and siblings were some of the first to go, until he was one of three cats remaining. :The dark and secretive air that follows Mousestar can be sourced to this time. As a result of desperate measures, he resourced to cannibalizing his friends, and that innate urge to survive never left him. Those hardships forever left a scar on him, and seemed to do much worse than just imprint a horrible memory. Adulthood :Before he joined ThicketClan, he continued to live his life as a rogue. Skirmishes and fights for survival resulted in far too much bloodshed, initiating him to occasionally feed on those he defeated, despite having an adequate amount of prey. It would seem that an overwhelming amount of blood triggers him to enter a primitive state of eat or be eaten. :He later joined the Clan in hopes of finding his sanity, something that he'd unfortunately never find. However, they did teach him acceptance (despite being unaware of his cannibalizing tendencies) and to let bygones be bygones. Slowly, he crept out of his shell to reveal his true colors: a flirtatious bigmouth. Perhaps he wasn't the greatest warrior, but his enthusiasm to serve diligently and be as involved as possible was appreciated. :Mousenose came to serve under Talonstar as her final deputy, after Soaringsong decided to step down from the position. When the leader passed away, the tabby succeeded her as leader and received his nine lives alongside his medicine cat, Cranefeather, the last act the medicine cat would have under that title. :The new leader named Firefoot as his first deputy, a seemingly friendly pair with possible romantic interests in one and another. However, she beings to drift off and her ambitions heighten, leading her to secretly attempt to murder him outside of camp. Mousestar loses a life from her actions, but kills her in response. Amidst the bloodshed, he attempts to eat her corpse out of a mix of grief and terror. Ashamed and frightened by his actions, he buries her without anyone knowing what happened. Lineage Mother: :Gwen: Deceased, residence unknown Father: :Unnamed cat: Deceased, residence unknown Siblings: :3 Unnamed kittens: Deceased, residence unknown Kits: :Various stillborns: Deceased, residence unknown Grandmother: :Silver: Deceased, verified StarClan member Grandfather: :Jake: Deceased, verified StarClan member Great Aunt: :Blackstar: Deceased, verified StarClan member Relationships Family Gwen: : Love Interests Pinestar: :"I must be a snowflake in that WinterClan goddess' territory, because I have fallen for her." ::Unfortunately, the WinterClan leader is one of the many targets of Mousestar's affections. While she does dwarf him and it's embarrassing, he seems 100% positive that her big size means her heart is big enough to fit him in there, at least somewhere. From time to time, Mousestar does find the she-cat to be a little too intimidating for his tastes, but that absolutely won't stop him. He'll have to keep nagging at her for now, so perhaps if she one day finally breaks and beats him, he can say that he's been touched by an angle that fell from StarClan. Shellstar: :"Hot cha cha, I'd spend all of my nine lives with her!" ::There is nothing more that Mousestar loves to do at Gatherings than grind Shellstar's gears. He finds her hard-to-get attitude towards him to be fascinating, it makes him completely head-over-heels. Deep down, he's pretty confident that she actually loves him in return and just doesn't want to admit it. After all, who could possibly not want him, the shortest leader yet loudest leader there has ever been? To Mousestar, a life without Shellstar would be like dull or broken claws: just pointless. Who else would there be to pester? Peers Darkstar & Berrystar: :"...Who?" ::The interactions that Mousestar has with his two fellow male leaders, even at their Gatherings, are extremely brief. He's so focused on tormenting Pinestar and Shellstar that he frankly forgets that the other two toms exist. For now, his relationship with the two toms is nothing particularly special. Enemies Firefoot: :"...Jerkface would've been a better name, shame on her mother. I mean- Firewho? Never heard of Firefoot before." ::Mousestar admittedly had a thing for her for a long time, but he also saw her as a respected warrior of his Clan. He picked her as deputy, believing they'd work well together, until she attempted to murder him and overtake him as leader. He resents her know, and believes that what happened was a real shame. He tries to forget about her now, especially after he attempted to cannibalize her. Leadership Info Quotes Cameos :Gatherings/2019 :Mousestar/Leader Ceremony Trivia *An overwhelming amount of blood triggers his sort of "primitive" state, which occasionally results him cannibalizing deceased victims. **This may have a mental impact on him in the future. *He abuses catmint and has had various one-night stands as a result of it, with the she-cats agreeing to a mutual "no-commitment" relationship. **Mousestar has fathered many litters as a result, however, all are either miscarriages or born as stillborns due to their father's fertility issues as a result of his malnutrition. Images Life Pixels Mousestar.adult.png|Adult Category:Toms